Sensational Sherri (WWE
Sensational Sherri was a villainess in the WWF (now WWE) and WCW in the 1980s and 1990s. She was a wrestler, but was best known as an evil manager. She managed several villainous wrestlers, including Randy Savage, Ted Dibiase, and Shawn Michaels in the WWF and Ric Flair and Harlem Heat in WCW. She was known as Sensational "Queen" Sherri during her time as Randy Savage's manager. She frequently involved herself in matches and was hated by the fans who would cheer whenever she was defeated. Sherri's first client was "Macho Man" Randy Savage. Sherri began managing Savage after he was defeated by Hulk Hogan at Wrestlemania 5. They had several battles with Hogan, including the main event at Summerslam 89, but were unable to win the WWF title back from him. Shortly after this, Savage beat Hacksaw Jim Duggan to become the "King" of the WWF. Savage and Sherri were crowned King and Queen of the WWF at an in-ring coronation ceremony. Sherri and Savage went on to fued with "The American Dream" Dusty Rhodes and his manager, "Sweet" Sapphire. They battled in the first ever mixed tag match at Wrestlemania 6. After dealing with Rhodes and Sapphire, The royal couple turned their attention to the new WWF champion, The Ultimate Warrior. Savage and Warrior fought a "retirement" match at Wrestlemania 7. When Savage lost the match, Sherri became enraged and began beating on Randy Savage. His former manager, Miss Elizabeth, ran down to the ring and tossed Sherri from the ring. Sensational Sherri had lost her position as queen and was forced to find a new man. Her new man was Ted Dibiase, also known as the "Million Dollar Man." She managed him through the rest of 1991 and helped him in his feud with his former bodyguard, Virgil. Sherri then moved on to guide Shawn Michaels as he began his singles career after the breakup of his friendship with his tag team partner, Marty Janetty. After managing Michaels, Sensational Sherri left the WWF and went to WCW where she managed the World Champion, Ric Flair. She changed her name to "Sensuous" Sherri and soon began helping Flair in another feud with Hulk Hogan. When Flair lost a retirement cage match against Hogan at Halloween Havoc 94, Sherri was forced to find new clients. This time, she managed Booker T and Stevie Ray, known as Harlem Heat. She guided them to the WCW tag team titles and called herself "Sister" Sherri. In 1997, Sherri left WCW and spent some time on the Independent Curcuit, mostly as a villainess. She was inducted into the WWE Hall of Fame in 2006. Gallery IMG_3227.JPG|Sensational Sherri at Summerslam 89 IMG_3228.JPG|Sensational Sherri captured by Hulk Hogan at Summerslam 89 IMG_3255.JPG|Sensational Sherri in trouble! Hulk Hogan has a little fun with the villainess after defeating her men at Summerslam 89! IMG 3247.jpg|A defeated villainess: Sensational Sherri gets her hair cut after being knocked out at Summerslam 89 IMG_3234.JPG|Sensational Sherri is crowned "Queen" at her coronation IMG_3230.JPG|Sensational Queen Sherri confronts Sapphire at the 1990 Royal Rumble IMG_3231.JPG|Sensational Queen Sherri battles Sapphire at Wrestlemania 6 IMG_3232.JPG|Queen Sherri at Summerslam 90 IMG_3229.JPG|The Sensational Queen challenges the Ultimate Warrior at the 91 Royal Rumble IMG_3235.JPG|Miss Elizabeth throws Sensational Queen Sherri out of the ring at Wrestlemania 7! IMG_3236.JPG|Sensational Sherri managing "The Million Dollar Man" Ted Dibiase IMG_3238.JPG|Sensational Sherri and Shawn Michaels at Wrestlemania 8 Sensational Sherri RR 1992.png|The evil Sherri at Royal Rumble 1992 IMG_3240.JPG|Sherri and Shawn at Summerslam 92 IMG_3244.JPG|"Sensuous" Sherri hits a splash on Hulk Hogan at Bash at the Beach 94 IMG_3243.JPG|Humiliated! Sensuous Sherri gets stripped to her underwear at Halloween Havoc 94! IMG_3245.JPG|"Sister" Sherri as manager of Harlem Heat IMG_3246.JPG|Sister Sherri on her way to the ring with Harlem Heat's WCW tag team titles 039.jpg LSI_DVD_RECORDER_VOLUME-5.jpg FRESNO014.jpg LSI_DVD_RECORDER_VOLUME-95.jpg LSI_DVD_RECORDER_VOLUME-97.jpg LSI_DVD_RECORDER_VOLUME-101.jpg 006SHERRI.jpg 059.jpg 071.jpg 077.jpg 107SHERRI.jpg Category:1980s Category:1990s Category:Begs Hero for Mercy Category:Boots Category:Brunette Category:Bully Category:Clothes Stripped, Removed, or Stolen Category:Deceiver Category:Garter Belt Category:High Heels Category:Humiliated Category:Knocked Out Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Open Side Dress Category:Short Skirts & Dresses Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Wrestling Heel